Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 7$ and $x = 5$. $6$ $y$ $^2 + 8$ $x$ $ + 10$
Explanation: Substitute $7$ for ${y}$ and $5$ for ${x}$ $ = 6{(7)}^2 + 8{(5)} + 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(49) + 8{(5)} + 10 $ $ = 294 + 40 + 10 $ $ = 344$